


Los colores de la vida por Stanley Marsh

by LiberVanAlst



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberVanAlst/pseuds/LiberVanAlst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Como ve Stan la vida? ¿Cuales son sus sentimientos?. Un pequeño Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los colores de la vida por Stanley Marsh

En tus ojos puedo ver los sentimientos que guardas a los demás, a tus amigos, a tu familia, tus cuestionamientos sobre la vida y la razón de la existencia. Mientras crecía, sentía que en cada minuto, no, en cada segundo de mi vida tu te hacía cada vez más lejano.  
Yo me graduaba en el alcoholismo mientras tu recibias un diploma de honor de la secundaria, y te veía a lo lejos, aquellos ojos que me parecían distantes tenían semejante alegría.  
Vivo lleno de tus recuerdos en mi habitación, tus fotos, nuestras fotos, tus imágenes cuando te enojas con Cartman o tus sonrisas cuando le ganabas uno que otro debate, todo guardado eternamente en mi memoria.  
¿Y ahora? Ahora pues nada, nuestras vidas llegaron a alejarse de tal modo que tu ahora resides en Harvard y yo sigo esperando un llamado telefónico de algún trabajo con salario mínimo.  
Los recuerdos de tus ojos siguen invadiendome, y al menos, me dan el aliento para seguir viviendo otro día, y por lo menos se que aunque mi dia sea gris o negro, siempre cerraré mis ojos y podré ver los tuyos con esa sonrisa… porque se que al despertar todos mis dias serán de color verde… Te amo Kyle…


End file.
